Jessica Jane Peterson
Jessica Jane Peterson was a magician act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. She was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Jessica returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where she was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Background Jessica Jane is an odd girl, but it’s hard to blame her for it. She was born into magic, literally! Jessica’s mother worked as a magician’s assistant for several illusionists and her father designed various magic tricks and methods. As a child, Jessica spent more time backstage than in her crib. Because she grew up on the road with her family’s magic show, the illusions backstage served as her playground! Her mother would set her in a spot backstage, and she couldn’t leave until the show was over! Her childhood heroes weren’t Ken and Barbie, but Harry Houdini and Harry Blackstone. When she turned 12, her uncle decided she was old enough to get sawn in half, and she joined the family illusion show as an assistant, tech, and magician! Jessica is originally from New Jersey where she spent most of her teenage years. Her first side job wasn’t working in a supermarket or delivering newspapers, but performing strolling magic in the casinos in Atlantic City. When she was 16, her father took her to Las Vegas to attend Lance Burton’s Teen Weekend at the World Magic Seminar. That’s when she became hooked and knew this wasn’t just a hobby, but her future! She returned home and was immediately cast in the ‘Shazam’ illusion show at Clementon Amusement Park in NJ. At the age of 17, she ran away with the circus and joined Ward Hall’s World of Wonders sideshow, which took her all over the U.S.A. It was there that she learned all the ins and outs of fire eating and other timeless vaudeville stunts. In 2010, she ran away from the circus and joined a home in Pigeon Forge Tennessee, which is one of the busiest tourist destinations in America. She was there on vacation attending Terry Evanswood’s Wonders of Magic show when he suddenly needed a new assistant…five minutes before show time! Jessica jumped in to the action packed illusion show, and she never left! She has performed over 2500 shows with Evanswood. While in Pigeon Forge, she also performed daily in the neighboring town of Gatlinburg at Sweet Fanny Adams Theatre. She performed in a 2 hour comedy variety show where she’d sing, dance, and make ’em laugh! Jessica has performed her magic in a circus in Germany, in Las Vegas for Penn and Teller, and on board a luxury cruise line in the Mediterranen Sea. She is excited about magic and hopes she can perform for you soon! Judge Cuts Jessica Jane Peterson's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS03 consisted of performing some fire tricks and soon after asking Cards where to cut off a piece of a newspaper and then asking Usagi to read off a random word off the slip. The word was "Time" and then she rubbed some ashes on her arm that read off "Time". JayDK, guest judge James, Pennies, and Usagi all gave her standing ovations. Jessica's performance was strong enough for the judges to send her to the Quarterfinals instead of Paws with Soul. Quarterfinals Jessica Jane Peterson's Quarterfinal performance in Episode FS08 consisted of performing some fire breathing and handkerchief magic. Foxy gave her a standing ovation. Jessica’s performance did not receive enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, eliminating her from the competition instead of Daliso Chaponda. RI Qualifier Category:Acts Category:FS Acts Category:Magicians Category:FS Magicians Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Penn & Teller: Fool Us Contestants Category:LFS Victims Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Magicians Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts